Hollow Summer
by AoNoBleachShoujo
Summary: Ichigo may as well sold his soul to the Devil, he makes an agreement with his Hollow to do more things together. Here are some short stories of Ichigo and his Hollow, whoo boy. XDD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my watchers!1 I'm going to be writing short stories with Strawberry and his Hollow, this is going to be fun. As I write them, the seasons will change in the story as the actual year goes by and whatever comes to my head I will write down. Have fun! RandR!**

* * *

"Okay Everyone, stay safe, stay cool from the heat, and remember to do your homework and stay out of trouble! Dismissed!"

All the kids in Ichigo's class happily stood up from their seats and began to group with thier friends to begin to chat of thier plans for the summer.

Ichigo put his things in his bag. He was glad it was over, but at the same time he wasn't looking forward to being at the house doing nothing, he knew himself that he wouldn't be doing much, besides taking care of Hollows. Maybe doing nothing was the best, he liked the easy life. He walked out of the classroom to head home.

Unfortunately, fate was not going to be so kind this time...

* * *

"HEY ICHIGOO, YOU WANNA HANG OUT SOMETIME?!" Keigo struck a dumb girly pose.

"Um," He began. "No th-"

"OH NOOO YOU DON'T!" Keigo pointed at him and curving his lips to look like a "3". "This time you won't actually get to have a say, Strawberry. Everytime I ask you to hang out you have some excuse, NOT. THIS. TIME.!"

Ichigo looked at him boredly. "Don't call me Strawberry. And-" He scratched his head while he closed his eyes. "-What makes you think I will this time?"

Suddenly Keigo turned serious.

"Because, Ichigo..." He paused, and for a few seconds looked away from him and stared out the windows, then he faced him again.

"I realllllly, really want to know more about what you do as a Soul Reaper, get to know you more."

Ichigo took a step back, he wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Could you, Ichigo?" He pleaded.

It was true, Ichigo admitted he hadn't done much for him and he ignored him for good reasons.

He sighed.

"I don't think I can, Keig, it's not that don't I want to, I'm afraid I might slip up things you shouldn't know and could put in you in danger because of it. You're only a human and one of the rules of the Soul Society is that they aren't supposed about it. I'm sorry man. But..." He paused to think.

"I'll tell you about Hollows. I think that should be okay." He made a small smile.

"Thanks Ichi." Keigo put his hand on his shoulder. "And actually, come over whenever you can, there's no hurry to get to my house." He winked at him.

Ichigo slipped his bag strap over his shoulder and began to walk away and lazily waved the back of his hand to him.

"I'll call you."

* * *

Ichigo was halfway to his house, some sweat was starting to form on his forehead, it was hot out. May barely started and it was already getting to be like the Summer season. But that wasn't the only reason he was sweating, he was getting anxious about what he just promised to his best friend, he may have broken a law and he stupidly didn't think it through. He internally beat himself up. That's what began the trigger...

"Tch, come on King, it ain't gonna hurt to tell the guy."

At first he forgot who's voice was talking to him, then he remembered.

"Hey! what're doing out here?" Ichigo stammered.

"Whaddaya mean, "out here?" I'm in your head as usual, silly."

"What do you want?" Ichigo now talked internally, he didn't want anybody hearing him talking to himself.

" I'm bored as hell King, and if I remember right you don't do a damn thing during this thing called "summer season" what is that anyways?"

" I'd like to know why of all times you decided to talk?" Ichigo muttered.

"Like I said, I'm bored and I'm sick of being bored, so I wanna do some things."

"And how are you supposed to do that? you said so yourself you're stuck in my body and head. Really, I don't mind if you went off on your own and did your own thing but again remember you're stuck. Wait I take that back, I would mind, cuz you'd kill people." He said to his Hollow in a snooty tone.

"Well duh, ya smartass! I know that! I meant...oh God I can't believe I'm saying this..."

Ichigo could hear him slap his hand on his Hollow's forehead.

"What?" Now the vibes his Hollow was giving him now struck some interest in him.

"Err...well...I meant to say if you and I did some...somethings...together..."

Ichigo didn't know how it was happening, he literally could _feel _the embarrassment his Hollow was giving him.

"What?!" why would you ask me something like that?!" He almost yelled out.

"I honestly didn't want to ask, really! but I'm really bored Ichigo, it doesn't have to be all the time!"

He called him by his first name, instead of "king" in that usual sarcastic tone his Hollow used. He must've really wanted this to do that.

"Fine. Like you said, I don't do anything so may as well."

"YESH!" His Hollow jumped in his ears.

"But I know what you're thinking," Ichigo internally sneered, "You can't have my body just to have fun, its not gonna happen."

"Damn it!" He made a pouty tone

TO BE CONT FOR UPCOMING DISASTERS AND POSSIBLE APOCALYPSE BECAUSE HE JUST SAID HE'D HAVE FUN WITH HIM AND AN IT AIN'T GONNA BE PRETTY.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I am so so sorry for the wait guys a little disease called laziness took over and I lost interest.

* * *

**May 24th... **

Ichigo was fast asleep in his bed till a certain inner demon started to wake him up.

"Psst! Hey King!" His hollow whispered.

Ichigo grumbled and pulled the sheets tighter on himself.

"Hey, weakling King! Wake up!" He called again.

This time Ichigo did wake up, he jumped up and rubbed his eyes.

"For the love of god, what do you want?!" He looked at his alarm, it was nearly 7 am.

"Get in here, I need...your help with something." His hollow said sheepishly.

Ichigo yawned and groaned at the same time. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't! Now get your ass in here!" The Hollow shouted.

"Fine." Ichigo laid back down, and concentrated, he let his soul fall into himself and entered his inner world. It was as mysterious and side-ways as usual.

"Over here."

He turned to the sound of the voice and there he was his Hollow. He almost jumped back and though he must've still been dreaming, is Hichigo..._wearing an apron?_

"Do I have to ask why the hell are you wearing that? It can't be a good thing." Said Ichigo.

"Hey, you agreed we could have fun together and.." he paused, his gold and black eyes drifted off.

"Well spit it out, what?" Ichigo said impatiently.

"I've been...trying to bake some cookies." Hichigo finally said.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his face when partially blue. He couldn't help but fall to the floor and started laughing.

"What?! what the hell is so funny King?!" Hichigo pouted.

"I-I'm sorry! its just the most weirdest thing I've ever seen you try to do!" Ichigo stopped laughing and stood back up. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"You laugh at me again I _will_ take over your body." Hichigo said annoyingly, then he exhaled. "I just need to know how to do it properly, can you show me?" He asked.

"Just hold up," Ichigo held up his hand, "HOW and WHERE are you making the cookies exactly? and second, why can't Zangestu help you?"

"Tch, like that Old Fart ever helps me with anything!" Hichigo pouted, then he smiled his sadistic little cocky smirk; "There's a lot of things you don't know about in this world, King. Follow the horse."

Said Horse started to lead the way, Ichigo followed him and hoped he wasn't doing anything to trick him, if there was one person he could never trust it was his Hollow, hell he tusted his Idiotic Dad more than this albino. He needed to keep his guard up.

The Hollow constantly turned his head in different directions, looking for something, then he stopped.

"Ehhh...it's somewhere...right..here!" He jumped and went through a window on the surface of the side-wayed building and dissapeared.

"Hey! where'd you'd?-" Ichigo called and ran to the spot where he jumped and peered over. Hichigo popped out his head, nearly scaring him.

"Just follow me okay, and do the same thing I just did." He fell back in.

And so Ichigo did, expecting to crash into the glass but he fell right through like nothing was there and darkness surrounded him for a moment and he gently landed on solid ground, he looked for his altered version.

"Hey, where are you? I can't see anything."

"BOO!"

"GAH!" Ichigo jumped.

"HAHAHAHA, I GOTCHA!" The sound of the psychotic laughter filled the air.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU ASSHOLE!" Ichigo yelled, veins were popping out on the sides of his temples.

"Jeez, sorry PRINCESS!" Hichigo scoffed.

"You done now? where is everything you have to make the cookies?" Ichigo said slighte irritated but was calmed down.

"Right over there." Hichigo pointed and and lead the way again and more light began to surround them. And they reached what appeared to be a kitchen, Ichigo looked at the table and found,well, things he'd never thought he see inside of his mind; Eggs, Sugar, flour, baking soda, a bag of chocolate chips, baking soda, a bowl and whisk.

"Just where did you find all of this?" Ichigo asked.

"I honestly don't know. I never eat, yet here's what humans call a "kitchen" right here in your mind." His Hollow shrugged.

"Well I won't question anymore, let's get to work on this."

* * *

Half an hour later, he helped the Hollow mix everything up and showed him how to roll the dough into balls. However Hichigo started to eat the dough and thus began a sugar-rush. He kept running around everwhere until he passed out and fell asleep on a chair.

"Tch. And he asked me to help him." He looked over,

His white cheeks were puffed up, his face looked so peaceful for once when he wasn't on a blood rampage. Ichigo finished up rolling the dough and put the pan into the oven, and sat accross from him. He also wore himself out. He fell asleep. But only a minute later he heard a voice that was speaking with worry.

"What's going on?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"OH no no no no, this is bad, this is VERY bad!" His hollow was muttering.

Then a bright light came inside the oven and started shaking.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ichigo screetched.

"Your guess is as good as mine! but lemme think, OH I know!..NO I DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON KING! I AINT MR. "I KNOW EVERTHING"!" He shouted back at the Soul Reaper.

The light in the oven got brighter and brighter, suddenly they both had a feeling they were screwed.

Hichigo got behind Ichigo and cowered and whimpered _"Mommy!"_

* * *

A deafening BOOM went out, both of them where sent flying in the air, windows and walls of the building shattered, and then silence.

Both teens clothing were tattered and torn, thier hair was singed and parts of their clothing were burned off. All they could do was sit in complete shock and stunned by what just happened. Then, they slowly stared daggers at each other and grabbed each other trying to punch, pinch and kick whatever they could grab at.

Suddenly Zangestu appeared, just watching the two of them bickering and insulting each other, he sighed and rubbed one of his temples.

-"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID HOLLOW!"-

-"I FREAKIN AINT THE ONE WHO MADE THE OVEN EXPLODE JACKASS, ITS YOUR FAULT!"-

"IT'S DEFINATELY YOUR FAULT FOR DRAGGING ME INTO THIS, I SHOULD NEVER AGREED TO DO THIS, I HATE YOU!"-

"ENOUGH!"

Zangestu's voice violently echoed throughout every inch and corner of the Soul Reapers inner world, and shook the buildings.

Both teens like little kids hugged each other in complete fear.

"I think you two should have figured out why this happened, it's obvious. That oven was powered by your Spiritual Pressure Ichigo, becuase of how overcharged and powerful it is it exploded, nothing more."

"Oh." Both said in unusion.

They let go of each other, and went to the "hole" from under where the explosion took.

"You think those cookies survived the blast?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"I'll go check." Hichigo replied, and again fell through the hole.

A minute later he heard the Hollow give a "whoopieee!", and came out, pan of cookies in one hand and the other hand supporting himself out from the hole.

Both looked over, and Ichigo could see why he was so happy; the cookies, where in perfect condition, warm and soft to boot.

Minutes later the two of them sat, pan empty and bellies full of the sweets they nearly died for cooking. Suddenly Hichigo started chucking then full onto laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo said, mouthful of a cookie.

"Dude, that was seriously awesome! best time I've never had!" The Hollow inahled and exhaled and looked over to Ichigo.

"Sorry for..yelling at you. But thanks." He apologized, it really was sincere.

"Just don't do anything crazy like this again." Ichigo replied.


End file.
